


Just Dance

by renasfics



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renasfics/pseuds/renasfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work Eggsy takes Roxy to one of his favorite places to work off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

Roxy didn’t know how she fell into this habit with Eggsy. She couldn’t even remember the last time they went a day without seeing each other. If they weren’t at HQ she was either crashing at his place or he was crashing at hers and they were rarely apart. They each had tooth brushes at each other’s flats along with a couple items of clothing and a coffee mug. If people didn’t know them they would assume that they had been dating for months now judging by how comfortable they were together. While nothing had happened between them the two did share a special bond, one that had developed somewhere during training. They were both the odd ones out after all, Roxy because of her sex and Eggsy because of his class. Merlin had told them once that they had been lucky to have each other, that the two of them complimented each other in ways that the other recruits could never understand and that was part of the reason they had both made it so far. And why now that they were officially part of Kingsman that they were constantly being assigned missions together. 

However the missions they were sent on were usually at the bottom of the totem poll. Despite the skills they had shown on V Day they were still the newest members of Kingsman and they still had to earn their keep. Naturally the least desirable cases were ones that required generic work, like reading through stacks and stacks of files other than field work.

“I think I’m actually losing the ability to read.” Eggsy said, throwing a file onto the table and rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. Roxy felt the same way, and she could practically feel her eyes falling closed each time she tried to read over the information that Merlin had sent them. 

“I’m beginning to doubt I ever learned.” She said, mimicking Eggsy’s actions and tossing her file besides his before standing up and flexing her stiff muscles. The desire to get out of her Kingsman sweatpants and get out of her flat burned strongly inside her, so strong that she thought she would go insane if she didn’t get what she wanted. “We have to get out of here.” She huffed, turning back to Eggsy. 

“Now you’re talking.” He said, his eyes lightening up with a spark before he sprung to his feet. “And I have just the idea, now go upstairs and change into something nice. Don’t ask, it’s a surprise.” He said, cutting her off right before she could ask him what was going on in that mind of his. She gave him a skeptical look but followed his orders none the less, going into her room and pulled out a little black dress that she hasn’t had time to put to use since working at the Kingsman. Slipping into the slinky dress she applied a bit of makeup, fluffed up her hair and pulled on a pair of heels. When she came out of her room Eggsy was waiting for her in a pair of jeans and a black bottom up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was a simple look, and very different from one that he would have worn when they first met but he looked good. 

“You clean up nicely.” He said, a playful grin on his face which he was rewarded with a slap on the arm. “Oi!” He declared, rubbing his arm and mocking pain which only made Roxy laugh and roll her eyes. 

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Roxy asked, as Eggsy began to lead her out of the flat and down the street.

“All in good time Rox, all in good time.” He said, looking rather proud of himself as he placed a arm over her shoulder. They continued to walk down London’s streets for awhile, laughing and talking. Roxy continued to try and get some idea of where he was taking her but he didn’t give one hint which irritated her to no end, Eggsy was one of the few people who could outsmart her. Something she appreciated and resented but mostly appreciated. 

“Here we are.” Eggsy’s voice was filled with pride when they arrived at a club with a long line in front of it. Clearly it was popular and Roxy was about to say how she didn’t really fancy standing in line for God knows how long but Eggsy didn’t lead her to the line but straight up to the door, where he shook hands with the doorman and they were let in right away. 

“How–”

“You’re not the only one with connections y’know.” He said with a smirk on his face before taking her hand, cutting off any words she might have said and led her to the dance floor. Whatever music was playing had a steady beat and not much else and the volume pumped in Roxy’s ears and through her body. Slowly the music took over her body and mind and she was moving her hips to the song, a smile growing on her face. Eggsy was right to bring her here she realized as she could feel her mind shutting off finally. Her companion seemed to be enjoying himself as well, dancing along with her, his hands placed securely on her waste. 

Roxy wasn’t sure how long they danced like that, huge smiles smeared across their faces, his hands on her waste and her arms around his shoulders. It could have been hours for all she cared and they only stopped when Eggsy leaned in close to her ear and asked if she fancied getting a drink. Nodding her head, she wordlessly agreed, taking his hand as they walked together to the bar and found two empty stools. 

“Two pints mate.” Eggsy said once the bar tender finally noticed them before turning to Roxy, his eyebrows raised. “So, tell me I’m a genius.” 

“We’ll see how their larger is first.” She said, smirking at him. But he was right, he was a genius. This was exactly what she needed, what both of them needed most likely and she had a great time as well. One of the best nights she had in a rightfully long time. 

“Two pints for you and your lady.” The bartender said, handing them their largers. They both started to correct him but before they could say that she was not his lady he was gone and all they were left with were their pints. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Roxy said, before anything got too awkward, placing her hand on his arm to show him that they shouldn’t think about how they may look. “Listen Eggsy thank you for bringing me here…It was perfect.” And with that she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Now lets finish these pints and get back to the floor. You need some practice.”


End file.
